Clear Skies Are Gonna Fall On You
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Avant cette année, Draco aurait lancé une réplique cinglante, sous-entendant que de toute façon, Weasley a toujours eu moins de volonté qu'une Véracrasse féroce. Mais depuis, Draco a perdu son mordant et offert son cœur à Weasley. Alors sa voix se brise quand il répond : "J'aimerais pouvoir avoir la foi autant que toi"


Draco tremble. Rien de vraiment nouveau pour lui, parce que ces derniers mois, il a passé le plus clair de ses journées à trembler et transpirer et parfois même pleurer – et ses nuits n'ont pas été plus agréables, emplies d'ombres qui le poursuivent où qu'il aille. Mais, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, ses angoisses venaient d'une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à accomplir, cette fois-ci, s'il tremble, c'est à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait.

Derrière la lourde porte de bois qu'il contemple, plus effrayé qu'il ne l'a jamais été, se trouve l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il en est devenu familier, ces derniers mois, parce que sa mission l'angoisse beaucoup et plus d'une fois, il s'est retrouvé à demander un philtre d'apaisement à Madame Pomfresh. Pansy a beau se moquer, lui dire qu'il n'est qu'un hypocondriaque, Draco a trouvé ici plus de réconfort que parmi ceux qui sont censés être ses amis.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'infirmerie est synonyme de tristesse et de douleur, car sur l'un de ses lits, entouré d'amis qui n'ont jamais été les siens, se trouve l'une des personnes les plus chères à Draco – non pas qu'il l'aurait jamais admis à quiconque, et encore moins à lui-même (« juste du sexe » se répète-t-il à chaque fois qu'il quitte les bras de son amant.)

Ron Weasley est étendu derrière cette porte, probablement inanimé, car après tout, il a été empoisonné. Par la faille dans le plan, par les desseins d'un sorcier trop grands pour eux deux, par un projet qui les dépasse complètement, mais aussi, et surtout, par la main trop faible de Draco. Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que Draco est sorti de sa torpeur. Il vient de prendre pleinement conscience des risques de sa périlleuse mission. Parce que, nonobstant la menace qui plane au-dessus de sa famille et de sa propre vie, l'empoisonnement de Ron, bien plus que l'accident de cette Katie Bell, vient de lui faire se rendre compte que le meurtre de Dumbledore ne sera pas sans conséquence, et qu'il ne se fera pas sans causer d'autres victimes.

Draco est désespéré. Il ne peut pas atteindre le vieux directeur de l'école seul, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il l'a compris. Alors sa décision d'ouvrir les portes du château à des Mangemorts grâce aux armoires à disparaitre lui est apparu comme une idée géniale. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco vient de comprendre qu'ouvrir les portes de l'école aux Mangemorts… c'est devenir un meurtrier.

Dumbledore ne compte pas. Dumbledore est la punition infligée à sa famille pour l'échec de son père au Ministère, l'année précédente. Dumbledore est l'épée de Damoclès qui pèse au-dessus de la famille Malfoy. Dumbledore est la mort qui sauvera la vie de Draco, de sa mère et de son père. Dumbledore est de la légitime défense.

Mais les autres élèves… ceux que Draco conduira à la mort en ouvrant l'école pour les Mangemorts… pour eux, Draco sera un meurtrier. Ils sont à Poudlard pour apprendre – à contrôler leur pouvoir, à réussir des potions, des anecdotes inutiles sur les guerres de Gobelins – pas pour se faire tuer. Draco est censé être un des leurs, un élève parmi tant d'autres, sept années, deux diplômes, et au bout du compte, un travail comme un autre. Mais sa mission l'a transformé en un grand méchant loup, celui qui rôde et qui apportera le malheur et la désolation. Un véritable charognard, dont la survie dépend de la vague de mort qui va s'abattre sur l'école. Une plaie telle la peste, tapie dans l'ombre, insoupçonnable.

Insoupçonnable, ou presque. Potter se doute de quelque chose. Potter sait. Draco le voit dans ses yeux alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre et que Potter, Granger et la fille Weasley en sortent et passent devant lui, les deux filles ne le voyant même pas, trop inquiètes pour Ron. Potter a deviné qu'il était responsable des accidents de la Poursuiveuse de son équipe et de son meilleur ami, et Draco est persuadé qu'il se doute que d'autres choses arriveront encore.

Le regard de dédain de Potter encore présent dans son esprit même après que le son de leurs voix se soient évanouis dans la distance, Draco hésite. Il a envie d'entrer, de s'excuser, d'embrasser Ron comme si de rien n'était. Il a envie d'effacer les quelques mois qui viennent de s'écouler, même si cela veut dire renoncer à la seule bonne chose qui lui soit arrivée cette année, parce que cela voudrait aussi dire que Ron serait en sécurité, pas allongé sur un lit d'infirmerie, du poison coulant encore dans ses veines.

Et finalement, après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il pousse la porte. Ron est au fond de la salle, éveillé. L'infirmière vient de lui apporter son repas et de lui offrir un sourire que Ron se force à rendre, mais Draco sait que le cœur n'y est pas. Draco sent le sien s'emballer un petit peu, et c'est cela, plus que tout le reste, qui porte les larmes à ses yeux. Parce que d'habitude, voir Ron en secret est plein de passion et d'oubli aujourd'hui, en revanche, voir Ron en secret ramène Draco à trop de choses douloureuses.

Ce n'est que lorsque Draco n'est qu'à un mètre de son lit que Ron tourne la tête vers lui. Draco voit alors son regard bleu se durcir, et il se rend compte que comme Potter, il sait.

— Tu m'avais promis, dit-il, la voix rauque et le ton accusateur, et Draco sait qu'il ne sert à rien de mentir.

— Je suis désolé.

Ron ricane.

— Oh, tout va bien alors, si tu es « désolé ».

Et l'espace d'une folle seconde, Draco prétend ne pas entendre le sarcasme qui enveloppe les mots de Ron, mais comme il s'en est rendu compte à bien des occasions cette année, son enfance est définitivement terminée et il ne sert à rien de prétendre le contraire.

— J'avais confiance en toi, tu sais, poursuit Ron. Harry n'a pas arrêté de répéter que c'était toi qui était responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Katie, et tu m'as juré que non, et je t'ai cru. A chaque fois que Harry a prétendu que tu avais la Marque, plutôt que de répondre « Je confirme, je l'ai vue bien trop souvent », je disais qu'il hallucinait, qu'il se faisait des idées, parce que tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais rien de mal, que tu avais été obligé de la recevoir uniquement à cause de ton père, que tu ne ferais rien de violent.

La voix de Ron se brise et Draco voudrait pouvoir sécher ses larmes, mais il se rend compte que ça ne servirait à rien. Leur relation vient elle aussi de se casser. Alors il demande :

— Comment as-tu su ?

— Tu ne serais jamais venu me voir si tu n'avais rien eu à te reprocher.

Draco se rend compte que Ron a raison. Une fois encore, Draco a succombé à ses sentiments de peur et fait une chose idiote.

— Alors, c'est quoi ? Ta mission ?

— Dumbledore.

Ron hoche la tête.

— Evidemment. « Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy et mon précieux père vaut la peine d'envoyer dans la tombe le plus grand esprit du siècle. »

Et pour la première fois, la terreur de Draco est remplacée par de la colère.

— Essaie de te mettre à ma place ! s'énerve-t-il. Si Dumbledore ne meurt pas, c'est mes parents qui y passent ! Si Dumbledore ne meurt pas, je me fais tuer ! Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

Draco a l'impression de voir quelque chose comme de la compassion se dessiner sur le visage de Ron, mais quand il ouvre ensuite la bouche, il se rend compte qu'il n'en est rien.

— J'aurais accepté de mourir. Cette guerre nous dépasse, Draco. S'il avait fallu que je me sacrifie et que je sacrifie mes parents pour que la seule personne capable de nous sortir de là continue à vivre, alors je l'aurais fait.

Avant cette année, Draco aurait lancé une réplique cinglante, sous-entendant que de toute façon, « Weasley a toujours eu moins de volonté qu'une Véracrasse féroce. » Mais depuis, Draco a perdu son mordant et offert son cœur à Weasley. Alors sa voix se brise quand il répond :

— J'aimerais pouvoir avoir la foi autant que toi, de manière aussi certaine.

— J'aimerais pouvoir voir le monde comme tu le fais, de manière aussi égoïste.

Et Draco veut protester, répondre qu'il n'est pas égoïste, qu'il fait ça pour les siens, mais il se rend compte que la seule raison pour laquelle il veut sauver ses parents, c'est pour lui-même, parce que malgré tout il les aime, alors oui, peut-être est-il égoïste.

— Je suis désolé, conclut-il sobrement avant de tourner le dos et de s'éloigner.

Et s'il n'avait pas marché aussi vite, s'il n'avait pas tout fait pour s'éloigner rapidement avant que son cœur ne se brise totalement, peut-être aurait-il entendu Ron murmurer « Pas autant que moi. »


End file.
